


Bruised Dreams

by WasJustAReader



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Alanna and George aren't really IN this, Alanna was pissed after that meeting, Book: First Test, Gen, Series: Protector of the Small, Thayet being better at interpersonal relationships than Jon, but I think she was hurt too, just part of the context
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasJustAReader/pseuds/WasJustAReader
Summary: Thayet and Jon have a talk after Jon's meeting with Wyldon and Alanna at the beginning of First Test





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written for this fandom, though I'm far from a new fan. I wrote it back in the fall after rereading the Protector series, and had plans to continue, but now I'm not so sure. We'll see...

Jonathan of Conté sat hunched over his desk, head in his hands when the door to the office creaked open and his wife slipped inside.

“You told her,” Thayet murmured as she came to perch on the corner of the desk in front of her husband. It wasn’t a question.

Jon sighed heavily and leaned back in his chair before replying. “Yes. I wouldn’t be surprised if she’s half way to Scanra by now.”

“Well, I would, as that’s rather far and you know how she hates the cold, but I believe she’s headed home to the Swoop anyway.”

Surprised, Jon met Thayet’s gaze. “You saw her?”

Thayet hummed an assent. “Though I don’t believe she saw me. We only crossed paths as I was on my way here – I took my midday meal with Buri in the Riders’ mess. At the pace she had set Alanna will likely make Port Caynn by nightfall.”

Jon huffed in frustration before standing abruptly and pacing the small office. “I just wish she didn’t have to be so dramatic about it!” he cried. “She’s acting as if I’ve personally stabbed her in the back and banished her from the city! She has to know this isn’t truly about her or her abilities. It’s all the fusty old blue bloods who are afraid of change!”

“Says the man whose family is in the Book of Silver” Thayet muttered under her breath, earning a glare from her husband.

“Mithros, Thayet, you know as well as I how they would talk if she was seen giving the Mindelan girl even so much as the time of day! I have to be practical. We _need_ those old families on our side if we want to continue to make changes. I know that, you know that, _Alanna_ knows that! But no, she has to go storming off like we’re children again.”

In the course of his diatribe, Jon had come to a halt in front of the small hearth and he now rested both hands on the mantelpiece, head bowed, chest heaving. Moving quietly in her riding boots, Thayet slid off the desk and moved to place a hand on his back.

“Jon, you hurt her, and you know it. And I know how much that fact hurts _you_. She’s angry. And you know what? She has good reason to be. None of this is fair – the probation, the isolation, Wyldon’s insistence, none of it. It isn’t fair now, and it wasn’t fair when you told Kally she wouldn’t be able to try for her shield. It _may_ be good for the nation, good governance, but it comes at the expense of young girls’ dreams. And I don’t know how many more of those dreams we can afford to bruise, if not crush.”

Jonathan seemed to deflate a little with each word his wife spoke, finally turning and wrapping her in a tight embrace.

“I know. And I’ve apologized to Kally – and to you – a million times over, but I know that’s not enough. And one day – hopefully when we have yet another lady knight – I’ll be able to apologize and explain myself to Keladry as well. But for now…”

Thayet sighed and planted a soft kiss on her husband’s cheek. “For now we have to rule, I know. I hate it, but I know. And to think I almost escaped a marriage of state when I left Sarain…”

Jonathan snorted at that and led Thayet back to the desk. “Oh, indeed, the sacrifices we make for love. Speaking of, do you think we ought to write George? Let him know the Lioness is headed his way, warn him of her temper?”

“Dear, they’ve known each other for over 20 years, I think George is pretty well apprised of his wife’s temper by now” Thayet replied drily. “But yes, we might as well. And make sure to have him kiss the children for me.”

Jon rolled his eyes as he took out parchment and pen to begin the missive. “Yes, dear heart, I’ll be sure to pass along our love to everyone.”

Once the message was signed and sealed, Thayet snatched it off the desk and moved toward the door. “I’ll take this down to Stefan, see if he has a bird free. And I’ll see _you_ at supper. If I recall correctly, you’re meeting with the Gallan ambassador within the hour, and I’ve my own work to do.”

Before Jon had a chance to reply, Thayet was halfway out the door. Just before pulling it shut behind her she turned. “Oh, and Jon? When she does cool down, which she will eventually, you might consider apologizing and explaining yourself to Alanna, too. As Jon, not as her sovereign. Kally and Keladry aren’t the only ones with bruised dreams.” And with that, she was gone. 


End file.
